


Уп-с, промазал!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Однажды члены Магического клуба решили вызвать вампира. Однако что-то пошло не так... В общем, фраза Англии "Уп-с, промазал!" навсегда останется самой страшной фразой, которую когда-либо слышал Норвегия.





	Уп-с, промазал!

— Кто-нибудь, всё же объясните мне: зачем мы это делаем? — уже раз в двадцатый громко осведомился Кетиль, перемешивая в пробирке какую-то мутноватую серую жидкость.

Кронин не отозвался, вычерчивая на полу большую пятиконечную звезду. С потолка постоянно капало, и румын уже весь был мокрым, но упорно продолжал своё дело, не отвлекаясь ни на что.

— Бондевик, я тебе уже объяснял — чтобы вызвать вампира, — терпение Артура постепенно истончалось, но пока что вспыльчивый англичанин ещё был в состоянии отвечать.

— Это я и так понял! — проворчал норвежец, мельком мазнув взглядом по худой фигуре Кронина. Коку как раз закончил магическую звезду и теперь отряхивался от холодных капель и половой пыли — подвал школы редко использовался, поэтому здесь было довольно грязно. — А вот что я не понял — зачем? Зачем нам вампир?

— Если ты не забыл, сегодня у нашего Кро день рождения. И в качестве подарка он хочет увидеть то, что приносит его стране едва ли не мировую славу.

Кетиль посмотрел на своего английского товарища, как на полного психа, и снова перевёл взгляд на румына:

— Но ведь это опасно… Ребята, мы ведь можем не управиться с ним! А надо помнить, что мы в школе, и любая ошибка может повлечь за собой ужасные…

— Не ной, Бондя, — перебил его Кёркленд. Он наконец откопал нужную книгу и подошёл к норвежцу, всматриваясь в плоды его трудов. — Давай пробирку, у нас осталось полчаса до обеда.

— Не называй меня Бондей! — Кетиль нехотя передал англичанину «какое-то странное и противное на вид зелье», которое он готовил почти три часа. — Ох, чую, что-то да произойдёт…

Артур подошёл к звезде. Стоящий рядом с ней Коку поднял на товарища по клубу сияющие тёмные глаза и отошёл.

— Tenebrarum copias invocabo. Responde mihi, ut vocant. Respice in me et in profundo abyssi!

Внутри магической фигуры заклубился странный сиреневый туман. В глазах Кронина зажглось настоящее уважение — сам он, хоть и обладал магическими силами, взывать к силам тьмы пока не мог. На лице же Кетиля отразился настоящий ужас. Он не любил чёрную магию.

— Vlad Tepes Dracula est, responde mihi! Egredere de caligine egredietur ante me! — провыл Артур последние сточки заклинания и резко взмахнул рукой.

Пламя свечей, стоящих на столе, резко двинулось, словно от порыва злого пронзительного ветра. Англокот, до сей поры дремавший в старинном кресле, притащенном в подвал Бондевиком, подскочил и, выпучив глаза, забился под стол, тонко мяукая.

— Получилось, — прошептал Кёркленд, непроизвольно отступая на шаг назад.

Норвежец, до самого последнего момента надеявшийся на противоположный результат, напрягся и как бы случайно придвинулся ближе к двери.

Туман тем временем стал истончаться на отдельные облака, медленно тающие в помертвевшем, казалось, воздухе. Внутри звезды появилось существо, которое заставляло трепетать не одно поколение людей.

Сказать по правде, Кетиль представлял вампира несколько иначе. Он думал, что тот выглядит, как бледный мужчина средних лет с красными глазами и выпирающими клыками, одетый в старинную одежду тёмного покроя. То же, что предстало перед его очами, подвергло норвежца в некоторый ступор.

Странная тварь, больше похожая на Голлума, чем на что-либо ещё, осмотрелась, жадно и громко втягивая носом стылый воздух. Мутный бордовый взгляд глаз с почти отсутствующим зрачком впился в тёмные очи Кронина, стоящего ближе всего к черномагической звезде. В глазах румына сиял такой по-настоящему детский восторг, что вампир растерялся.

Бондевик вцепился в рукав британской мантии.

— Ты уверен, что это — Дракула? — нервно прошептал он.

Артур дёрнул плечом.

— Конечно, уверен! Я же вызывал его, а не какого-либо другого вампира!

— А мне кажется, что это всё же не он…

— Ну как не он? Смотри, даже Кро узнал.

— Артур, давай вернём его назад на тот свет! — взмолился норвежец, встревожено глядя в лицо товарища.

Англичанин возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Тем более, скоро обед.

— Ну ладно, — сдался Кёркленд, поднимая ладони в примиряющем жесте. На деле ему тоже было неуютно в компании живого трупа. Артуру даже демоны Преисподней были ближе, чем Цепеш, но признаваться в этом он не желал. — Уберём мы его! Где книга?

— А заклинание отзыва существует? — осторожно осведомился Кетиль, увидев, что товарищ застыл с книгой в руках, перелистывая страницы с какой-то тревогой.

— Конечно! Вот смотри: оно лишает вампира сверхъестественных сил, и тот погибает, потому что до сих пор существовал лишь из-за них. Тут сказано, что надо навести на бессмертного руку и просто произнести слова, и тогда он… — Артур повернулся к черномагической звезде. — Коку!!!

Пока англичанин и норвежец спорили, румын, околдованный сиянием глаз Дракулы, переступил тонкую меловую грань, отделяющую его от смертельной опасности. И теперь Кронин стоял почти вплотную с кровососущей тварью, разглядывая её с тем интересом, с которым дети разглядывают наряженную рождественскую ёлку или маленьких щенят, бегающих вокруг матери-собаки.

А вампир жадно облизывался, примериваясь к тонкой шее жертвы…

— Кро! — Кетиль поднял руку, готовый обрушить на Дракулу волну атакующей магии.

— Стой! — Артур поймал его за локоть. — Твоя магия слишком буйная, ты заденешь Коку!

— А что делать?! — заорал обычно спокойный и невозмутимый норвежец.

Вместо ответа англичанин схватил книгу и бросился к звезде.

— Сейчас, сейчас… Exi in inferis resurrexit!

Вспышка ярчайшего белоснежного света ослепила Бондевика, и он не сразу увидел, что происходит. Зато сразу услышал, как Кёркленд сконфуженно крикнул:

— Ой, промазал!

— Я тебе промажу! — Кетиль тряхнул головой, зажмуриваясь и снова открывая глаза. Картинка прояснилась. Призванный вампир разъярённо кружил внутри заколдованной фигуры, не имея возможности покинуть её. Кронин неподвижно лежал на полу рядом со звездой. — Его укусили?!

— Нет, я задел.

— Какой смысл был останавливать меня?!

— Но я же случайно! — Англия покрепче вцепился в книгу и, наконец, попал в того, кому заклинание, в принципе, и предназначалось.

Дракула взвыл жутким потусторонним голосом и растаял, вернувшись в мир мёртвых.

 

***

 

— Чёртов Артур, напомни мне скормить тебя троллям! — рявкнул Кетиль, когда худая фигура спрыгнула на него с потолка и придавила к полу.

В руке тут же молниеносно оказался пульверизатор со святой водой, и норвежец быстро «пшикнул» ею в лицо склонившегося над ним Коку.

Румын вскрикнул и отпрянул, отряхиваясь от обжигающей жидкости и скаля выдвинувшиеся вперёд клыки. Под бдительным взором Бондевика, вооружённого до зубов, он нападать не решился и, более-менее отряхнувшись, взметнулся под потолок, наплевав на все законы гравитации. Там Кронин остановился, сверкнул алыми глазами и принялся отковыривать штукатурку между влажными кирпичами.

Артур отвлёкся на миг от книги, которую читал, оценил обстановку и развёл руками:

— Ну, а я что могу сделать? Откуда мне было знать, что заклинание, уничтожающее сущность вампира, попадая на обычного человека, поступает в точности до наоборот?

— Должен был знать, должен, — проворчал в ответ Кетиль. Он встал с пола и, настороженно оглянувшись на Коку через плечо, засунул пульверизатор за пояс. — Ну так что, нашёл, как расколдовать его? Мы не можем до конца жизни держать его тут!

Англичанин внимательно посмотрел на товарища и сделал шаг назад.

— Ты это… только не волнуйся, Бондя…

— Я же просил не называть меня так! — Норвежец мрачно прищурился. — Что случилось?

— Кажется… кажется от этого проклятья… не существует контрзаклятья…

— Чего-о-о-о?!

Кронин вздрогнул от громкого крика Кетиля и посмотрел вниз. Раскрасневшийся норвежец втолковывал не менее красному англичанину, что им грозит в случае, если они не вернут всё, как было.

Румын улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее вниз головой и разглядывая спорящих. Товарищам по клубу можно было не волноваться — он остался в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти. А сегодняшнее его нападение на Бондевика объяснялось не жаждой крови, которую новоявленный вампир вовсе не испытывал.

Просто Коку хотелось расшевелить обычно медлительного меланхоличного Кетиля.


End file.
